Efecto mariposa
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Se dice que la cosa más pequeña como el simple aleteó de una mariposa puede causar una serie de eventos que provoquen una catástrofe. Nagato se lo advirtió a Yahiko mientras tomaba a esa pequeña bebé abandonada en la lluvia, a punto de morir, pero él no le creyó, ¿qué podría salir mal por rescatar a la pequeña Sakura Haruno?
1. Punto de equilibrio

**Efecto mariposa.**

**1\. Punto de equilibrio.**

_[Algunos días después de la aparición del Kyubi en la aldea de la hoja]_

_Ubicación: Konoha. _

Minato sostuvo con cuidado a su pequeño hijo, el bebé ni siquiera parecía comprender que pasaba ahí; su cabello rubio iba tapado con un gorrito con orejas de gato, hecho por Kushina.

Lo único que tenía de ella.

Ni los ojos, ni el cabello, ni siquiera el rostro se le parecía.

—Sensei. Naruto necesita comer. —llamó Kakashi, entregándole una mamila. Minato la tomó sin muchas ganas, dándosela a su pequeño bebé.

—Lo cuidaré bien, te lo prometo, Kushina. —sonrió Minato, hacia la tumba de su esposa. —Crecerá como un niño sano, fuerte y muy valiente. No tienes de que preocuparte, seré el mejor padre del mundo.

—Sensei…

—Siempre estará riendo, nunca dejaré que le pase nada malo. —siguió, mostrándole al bebé la tumba de su madre. —Mira, Naruto, es tu mamá.

— ¡Sensei! —llamó Kakashi, en un grito, la gente a su alrededor volteó a ellos.

—Tú también deberías decir hola, Kakashi.

—Ella ya no puede escucharlo. —dijo Kakashi, seco. —Kushina-san, ya no está.

Minato parpadeó una vez, dejando que las primeras lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, el bebé en sus brazos comenzó a hacer muecas también al ver a su padre, pudiendo simpatizar con él, Naruto rompió en llanto, provocando que su padre lo abrazara con fuerza y escondiera su cabeza en su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Perdóname, Naruto… perdóname. —pidió entre lágrimas. —Debí ser yo… debí ser yo…

—.—.—.—.—

_[Seis años después de la aparición del Kyubi en la aldea de la hoja]_

_Ubicación: Clan Uchiha. _

—Hermano. —llamó Sasuke, tirando de su camisa. Itachi tomó su mano con delicadeza, ayudándole a colocarse correctamente la mochila y abrochándola por enfrente. — ¿Por qué viajamos a esta hora de la noche?

—Ya te dije que es un secreto. Nadie puede vernos. —sonrió Itachi. —Cuando mamá y papá despierten, nos buscaran.

— ¿Es un juego de escondidas? —preguntó, más emocionado.

—Sí, por eso tienes que estar en silencio. —pidió Itachi, poniéndole un dedo en la boca. —Nadie puede descubrirnos o perderemos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza un montón de veces, ansioso por el juego. Aunque intentó quejarse cuando Itachi lo subió a su espalda, al final aceptó, dejando que su hermano mayor lo llevará de saltó en saltó por el tejado de las familias Uchiha, sin que nadie se percatara de eso, comenzaron a alejarse cada vez más, hasta llegar al final de la aldea. Para ese entonces, Sasuke ya se había quedado dormido sobre la espalda de su hermano.

—Jugaremos a las escondidas por un largo tiempo, Sasuke. Perdóname por eso. —pidió, cerrando los ojos. —Pero no voy a perderte en esa guerra, claro que no.

Itachi le dio un vistazo rápido a Konoha, la noche caía sobre ella sin luna que la alumbrara, sumiéndola en una oscuridad absoluta. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, le pidieron elegir entre la aldea o su clan.

Eligió a su hermano menor.

Sin volver a mirar atrás, siguió avanzando rápidamente por los arboles del espeso bosque.

—.—.—.—.—

_[Ocho años después de la aparición del Kyubi en la aldea de la hoja. _

_Ubicación: Aldea de la lluvia. ]_

Fuego, sangre y destrucción.

Fuego, sangre y destrucción.

Fuego, sangre y destrucción.

" _¡Llévatela de aquí o jamás te lo perdonaré!"_

—Mami. —murmuró Sakura, mirando desde la colina más elevada la constante lluvia que caía sobre la enorme llamarada de fuego que cubría a toda la aldea. Los altos edificios de solido acero, que nunca le permitían ver el cielo, ahora se caían en pedazos, provocando más destrucción.

Suavemente, llevó una de sus blancas manos a la marca que tenía en su frente, el rombo del Byakugo. Oscureciendo su mirada, se permitió derramar unas lágrimas más, ahora observando la flor blanca que tenía en su mano, la cual comenzaba a ser diluida por la lluvia, hasta que solo le quedaron trozos de papel en su mano y agua sucia.

—Sakura, andando. Será peligroso si nos quedamos aquí. —la voz que la llamó tampoco proyectaba sentimientos, era un sonido monótono, como las nubes que bullían en silencio arriba de ellos.

—Sí. —ella se dio la media vuelta, dejando caer ambas manos a su costado y andando detrás de esas dos personas.

Ni siquiera podía darles la cara.

Sakura a sus ocho años comprendió que la vida de una persona podía valer algo tan insignificante como un pedazo de tierra. Las malas personas podían arrebatarte todo lo que amabas solo por un pedazo de tierra, solo por una estúpida guerra.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo por hoy. —la voz monótona habló de nuevo. —No puedo seguir más.

La otra persona que estaba con ellos ni siquiera habló, solo se dejó caer en el rincón más oscuro de la cueva llena de humedad donde se encontraban, fingiendo dormir; después de esa noche, nadie podría volver a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya-chan. —llamó Sakura, seria. —Haré la primera guardia.

El nombrado no respondió, se sentó al pie de la cueva, contemplando la lluvia constante que parecía nunca parar; la cueva era lodosa y sus pies, junto a su ropa, eran un desastre, llenos de barro, plantas y sangre. Sakura subió a una roca de la nueva, siguiendo su ejemplo, contempló el frío bosque que era sucumbido ante la noche.

Sakura esa noche, por primera vez escuchó a la lluvia, llorar.

* * *

**¡Espero les agrade la historia!**


	2. Destinos conectados

**Efecto mariposa.**

**2\. Destinos conectados.**

Sakura sorbió un poco de la sopa, sacando la lengua en desagrado cuando notó el sabor a calabaza, tomó agua y volvió a repetir la acción. Nagato del otro lado seguía comiendo sin una expresión en su rostro, mientras que Yahiko apenas aparecía con un sobre en la mano, del otro lado de la puerta, agitándolo estruendosamente.

— ¡Nos llegó un trabajo! —sonrió, sirviéndose un plato de la sopa que él mismo hizo. — ¿No es genial? Desde capturamos a Zabusa el mes pasado, nos han llovido ofertas tras ofertas.

—Ya-chan, tienes mucha energía. —reclamó Sakura, haciendo otra mueca al comer. — ¿Podrías darnos un respiro? Nagato-san y yo estamos cansados.

—Sakura tiene razón, Yahiko. —dijo Nagato, terminando su porción. —Ella necesita seguir practicando sus jutsus, además de la medicina. No hace más de una semana que llegamos de esa terrible misión.

— ¡Cielos, que perezosos! —se quejó Yahiko. — ¡Yo ya estoy repuesto!

—Es porque Ya-chan tiene el alma de un niño de cinco años. —reclamó Sakura, pasándole parte de su sopa al plato extendido de Nagato. Después sirvió la porción de carne que le tocaba. —Zabusa-san no fue la misión más fácil que hallamos tenido, además, dijiste que tendría información acerca de Danzo, pero nada.

—Esta vez es diferente. —sonrió Yahiko, poniendo la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa. Nagato se inclinó a Sakura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que a su vez prestó atención en el expediente. —La misión que nos han dado es del mas alto nivel, incluso superior al de Zabusa.

— ¿A quién debemos matar? —preguntó Sakura, partiendo un trozo de carne y dándoselo a Nagato.

—Es captura y entrega. —Yahiko se inclinó a Sakura y pidió un trozo para el también, abriendo la boca y señalándola con insistencia. Sakura suspiró e hizo lo que le indicó. Lo malo era que ninguno de los dos le compartiría de la suya. —Dicen que es muy difícil encontrarlos, así que al final del día se rindieron con los Anbu y contactaron por debajo de la superficie con nosotros.

—No debes ser tan confiado, Yahiko. —reclamó Nagato, tomando los papeles, separándose de Sakura. —Estamos hablando de Konoha.

—Está bien, mandé a Deidara, él fue quién recibió toda la información.

—Tampoco deberías confiar tanto en ellos. —suspiró Sakura, frunciendo la boca, mirando la foto de los dos niños pequeños, detrás de otra había otra, de un hombre mucho mayor camuflado entre las personas. Sakura pudo deducir que era el mayor de ellos. — ¿A pesar de que eran tan pequeños cuando se fueron, nunca pudieron encontrarlos?

—Exacto. Ese chico, Itachi Uchiha, es bastante habilidoso. —comentó Yahiko, mordiendo el pedazo de carne que le tocaba. —Perteneció al Anbu con tan solo trece años de edad.

— ¿Secuestro a su hermano menor? ¿Por qué? —siguió Sakura, leyendo el expediente de ese tal Sasuke. Había nacido en el mismo año que ella.

—La guerra. —dijeron tanto Yahiko como Nagato.

—Konoha entró en guerra cuando el clan Uchiha hizo un golpe de estado, siendo apoyados por el clan Hyuga. —comentó Nagato, dejando los papeles en la mesa. —Se sintieron presionados por los ancianos consejeros, por el tercer Hokage y pese a que el cuarto Hokage intentó hacer paz, no funcionó. Tomaron el poder, así que ahora el clan Hyuga y Uchiha están a la cabeza.

—Vaya. —murmuró Sakura, sorprendida. — ¿Temen que estos chicos puedan derrocarlos?

—Nosotros no preguntamos los motivos, Sakura. —sonrió Yahiko. —Eso haría el problema personal.

— ¿Entonces hay que encontrarlos? —preguntó Nagato, volviendo al tema principal. — ¿Nos darán información de Danzo cuando lo hagamos?

—Es difícil. Él debe estar protegido por esta misma aldea. ¿No? —cuestionó Sakura. — ¿Cómo accederán a eso?

—Correcto, Danzo es protegido por toda Konoha. Pero una vez que nos ganemos la confianza de los Uchiha será más fácil. —explicó Yahiko. —He escuchado muchos rumores como líder de Akatsuki, estos viajan demasiado rápido.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Él experimenta. —hizo una reverencia al terminar su comida y volvió sus ojos a las dos personas delante de él. —Con los Uchiha.

—Iugh.

—Ya veo por donde va todo. —comentó Nagato. —También quieren comprobar si es cierto.

—La mayoría de los Uchiha que va a misiones termina desapareciendo, se ha hecho tan sospechoso que incluso los Hyuga los apoyaron en resguardarlos dentro de Konoha, por lo que no ha tenido mucho movimiento ahora. —la mirada de Yahiko se oscureció, apretando los puños en la mesa, se fijo en ellos. —Una vez que lo probemos, nos será entregado.

—Sasuke e Itachi. —Sakura volvió a observar la bonita fotografía de ambos niños Uchiha riendo en felicidad.

—Acepto. —confirmó Nagato, igual de serio.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Tú que harás?

Sakura dejó el expediente, apartando la mirada de aquella imagen y volviendo la vista al líder de Akatsuki.

—Siempre contigo, Ya-chan. —sonrió.

—.—.—.—.—

—Naruto, vas a llegar tarde con Hinata-sama. —dijo Minato, desde abajo.

En su habitación Naruto seguía tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza observando a la nada en particular. Minato tocó de nuevo antes de volver a entrar, la habitación de Naruto era un completo desastre pese haberla limpiado el día anterior.

—Naruto.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —suspiró, sentándose y rascándose la cabeza. Minato lo observó preocupado, así que esquivando todas las prendas de ropa que estaban a su alrededor, se sentó junto a su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya van dos citas que cancelas con ella. Hiashi no tomará tan bien una tercera. —suspiró su padre, tomándolo del hombro. Naruto le dio una sonrisa caída. — ¿Naruto?

—Quiero ir contigo, Ero-sennin y Kakashi a la búsqueda de esos Uchiha'dattebayo. —dijo de pronto, firme. Minato lo observó sorprendido, sin saber que decir.

—Sabes que no puedes… —vaciló él, los ojos de su descendiente parecían haber llegado a una absoluta resolución. —Naruto, hemos hablado de esto infinidad de veces.

— ¡Quiero algo de libertad antes de perderla por completo! —reclamo él, molesto. — ¡Me casaré en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, nunca he podido salir de la aldea, jamás saldré cuando esté con Hinata!

—Arriesgar así al prometido de Hinata-sama… sabes que si tu vienes, ella vendrá también. La búsqueda de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha será mucho más ruidosa.

— ¡Quiero encontrar a ese chico Sasuke para que tome la responsabilidad! —reclamó Naruto, molesto.

— ¿De verdad no sientes nada por Hinata? —preguntó su padre, mirándolo con tristeza. Si pudiera él sería el primero en evitar aquel compromiso estúpido que le habían puesto los Hyuga en cuanto descubrieron que la pequeña Hinata amaba a Naruto.

Después de todo, la combinación Uzumaki-Hyuga, era bastante atrayente también.

—He aprendido a quererla. —suspiró Naruto, agarrándose el brazo derecho. —Hinata no es mala, de hecho es una mujer increíble, tanto como heredera del clan Hyuga y como persona. Pero… antes de sellar mi vida con ella, quiero experimentar un poco de eso que tú y mamá tenían.

— ¿Mamá y yo…?

—Felicidad. —dijo Naruto, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Naruto. —una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su padre que tan cariñoso como siempre se abalanzó a él y le revolvió los cabellos lleno de amor. Naruto comenzó a reclamarle sobre que ya era lo suficientemente grande para estar recibiendo esa clase mimos, con los que le llenó toda su vida, a pesar de eso se dejó hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos así, Minato cada vez miraba con más y más orgullo a su hijo, a los doce años cuando su él y Naruto fueron llamados por Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto comprendió casi de inmediato la situación en la cual fueron embaucados su padre y él; era obedecer a los líderes de Konoha o perecer. Y no solo serían ellos, la dictadura impuesta por los Uchiha-Hyuga, cazarían incluso a sus propios amigos, como Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade y demás.

Así que Minato solo pudo aceptar el noble sacrificio de su hijo en silencio.

—Intentaré hablar con ellos. —sonrió Minato, alzando un puño para chocarlo con él. —Fugaku es más accesible que Hiashi, así que será con él primero.

—Papá…

—Oh, me están excluyendo de una increíble conversación padre e hijo. —reprochó Kakashi, apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Kakashi! —gritó Naruto, señalándolo. — ¿Cuánto llevas ahí 'dattebayo?

—Desde que comenzaron con su cursilería padre e hijo. —sonrió él, bajando del techo. Minato suspiró, le había cortado un gran momento con Naruto. —De todas maneras, creo que si tres de los mejores ninjas le aseguran a su líder que resguardarán al joven prometido, no se negarán.

—Kakashi…

—Aunque eso también significa que Jiraya-san tiene que aceptarlo.

—Ero-sennin aceptará, ¡de lo contrario le diré a la vieja Tsunade que lo vi espiando hace poco! —reprochó Naruto, alzando uno de sus puños. — ¡Preferirá estar muerto antes que hacérselo saber 'datebayo!

—.—.—.—.—

—Sasuke. —llamó Itachi, dejando el plato de comida en la mesa. Su hermano menor lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando que continuara. —Se ha hablado de un héroe en el pueblo, ¿eres tú?

—No sé de que me hablas. —contestó Sasuke, serio.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Itachi se sentó frente a él, observándolo con preocupación. —Aunque te preocupe la gente, sabes que debemos mantenernos escondidos.

—Lo entiendo. —bufó él, molestándose. —Ya te dije que no soy yo.

—Dijeron que lo vieron con una espada, pensé que sería un samurái, pero las características físicas son tuyas, Sasuke. Así que deja de mentirme. —ordenó, profundizando el tono de su voz.

Sasuke se quedó callado toda la cena, la comida de su hermano sabía tan deliciosa como siempre así que no tenía el valor para saltársela; además, las veces que cuando niño hizo berrinche y subía a su habitación sin querer cenar, le partía el corazón como Itachi ponía dos platos, esperando que él bajara.

—Ha habido muchos disturbios. —bufó Sasuke, dejando los palillos encima del tazón después de dar gracias por la comida. —La gente está aterrorizada por los criminales de guerra.

—Ese no es asunto nuestro, Sasuke.

—Lo dices, pero aún así ayudas. —reprochó él, sorprendiendo a Itachi. —Sé que en cuanto ves a un criminal lo hundes en un genjutsu, no soy idiota, hermano.

—Sigue siendo igual de peligroso para ti.

—Han pasado diez años desde que nos fuimos de la aldea, seguro que ya ni siquiera me reconocen. —suspiró él ante la paranoia de Itachi. —Esa gente necesita quien la proteja.

—No eres un mercenario.

—Por cierto, mira esto. —pidió, mostrándole un kunai al dejarlo sobre la mesa. Itachi apretó los dientes, en la manga de este había una nube roja. —Un sujeto con cara de pez me pidió que te entregara esto.

—Alista tus cosas, partiremos por la noche.

— ¡Espera, Itachi! —reclamó Sasuke, levantándose de golpe. — ¿Por qué decides todo por tu cuenta sin tomar mi opinión? ¡Ya no soy un niño!

—De acuerdo. —suspiró Itachi, volteándose a él. —Te diré algo tan simple como esto, si esos sujetos de la nube roja nos encuentran…

— ¿Sí?

—Nos venderán a Konoha.

Sasuke no necesitó escuchar otra respuesta, para la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban varios kilómetros alejados de aquel lugar que por dos meses llamaron hogar.


	3. Cerezo

**Efecto mariposa.**

**3\. Cerezo. **

—Escuché que irás a la misión de los herederos Uchiha. —comentó Neji, sentado afuera del domo donde solía entrenar con Hinata. Naruto estaba de visita ese día, como actual prometido de la heredera Hyuga, se le tenía permitido al menos dos visitas consensuadas a la semana; usualmente Neji era mandado con ellos como guardaespaldas.

Justo en ese momento, Hinata se encontraba atendiendo algunos asuntos con su padre por lo que no era requerida la presencia de ninguno de los dos.

—Sí, mi padre me lo ha dicho esta mañana. —dijo Naruto, sin poder ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Te has enterado por Hinata?

—En efecto, Hinata-sama ha estado muy triste toda la semana. —Neji habló sin expresión alguna, Naruto le observó de reojo, no había emoción en él, como un cascarón vacío. —Se me pidió animarla, pero la única solución a la que llegue es que tú te quedarás.

Naruto hizo una pausa larga, apretando los labios.

—O que Hinata-sama vaya contigo, pero por donde quiera que lo vea esa opción es muy estúpida, dejar ir a la heredera nata del clan, es algo que su padre no piensa hacer. —siguió Neji. —Incluso a mí me sorprende que te dejarán ir, siendo el protegido externo del clan.

—Es porque iré con tres de los mejores ninjas de la aldea'dattebayo.

Neji miró a los lados, la hija menor de Hizashi los observaba desde lejos, oculta entre las sombras.

—Como sea, sé porque lo haces y lo admiro. —murmuró, lento y bajo, para que nadie más los escuchara. Neji se puso de pie y se marchó, excusándose para ir a entrenar a Hanabi, quién secó su mirada al verse descubierta por un primo que creía muy inferior a ella.

Naruto se quedó ahí, contemplando las nubes, no podía marcharse a menos que se lo dijeran o permitieran. Los mismos árboles de siempre lo tenían atrapado, lo único que lo ponía contento era el cambio que tenían con la primavera, porque la mayoría se llenaba de pétalos color rosa, dándole un aspecto mucho más alegre a lo fría que se había vuelto la aldea de la hoja.

—Naruto, escuché que te vas con Jiraya. —sonrió Tsunade, apareciendo de pronto con una botella de sake en mano y las mejillas sonrojadas. —No dejes que ese viejo idiota te convenza de espiar a las mujeres, no cuando tienes a una como Hinata.

—Estás ebria. —reprochó Naruto, cubriéndose la nariz y alejándose unos centímetros de ella. — ¿Te has puesto triste porque Ero-sennin te abandona por una misión?

—Tsk, a quién le importa ese viejo verde. —rechistó ella, sentándose de golpe a su lado. — ¡Nadie lo necesita, nadieeee!

—Oh, ya están floreciendo los botones de cerezo.

—Sí, se verán increíbles este año. —sonrió Naruto. —Vieja, asegúrate de cuidarte mientras no estamos, no le des problemas a la cansada Shizune.

— ¡Deja de llamarme vieja! —gritó ella, pegándole un porrazo en la cabeza. — ¡Luciré mucho más linda que cualquier mujer de la que te enamores!

—Hinata es más bonita que tú. —comentó Naruto, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver que Tsunade se bebía la botella entera.

—Naruto. —llamó picándole la mejilla. El rubio ladeó la mirada, hostigado por la cercanía de la que consideraba como una abuela para él, pese a que Tsunade odiaba que la llamara incluso así. —Encuentra a una buena chica y huye de este lugar.

— ¿Eh?

—Verás un mundo que yo no he visto en años. —su mirada parecía cansada, triste y melancólica. —Cuando vuelvas cuéntame toda clase de historias sobre el mundo que has visto. Sobre las montañas tan altas que ni siquiera puedes ver sus puntas, sobre los lagos y cascadas que van costa abajo formando una maravillosa flora a su alrededor. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—De tener la oportunidad, no vuelvas. —sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos. Naruto amplió los ojos con suavidad, sin saber que contestar a eso. —No dejes que te encierren como a mí y tampoco te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, ya te dije que no puedes salir en ese estado! —gritó Shizune corriendo a ella. —Lo siento, Naruto, me he volteado un momento y se me ha ido. Está triste por Jiraya-sama.

— ¡Nadie está triste por ese idiota!

—Sí, sí. Ahora vamos, necesito que este bien por la noche, tenemos una cirugía. —dijo Shizune, tomándola de los brazos; Naruto se incorporó, ayudándola. —Gracias, Naruto, pero creo que Hinata-sama esta viniendo para acá, será mejor que la esperes, además he cargado a Tsunade-sama un montón de veces.

—No estoy seguro'dattebayo. Ella luce como si fuera a romper todo a su paso. —comentó Naruto, alzando una ceja. — ¿Seguro que puedes con ella?

— ¡Por supuesto! —sonrió la morena, marchándose del lugar.

Hinata en efecto no tardó casi nada en llegar, acompañada de Hizashi, que saludó a Naruto en un ademán con la cabeza. Ella tenía esa misma sonrisa inocente de siempre, mirándolo con cariño infinito, Naruto alzó ambas manos saludándola animado, la chica se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, ruborizada como siempre.

El padre de Hinata cerró la puerta del domo detrás de él, dejándolos solos.

—Naruto-kun, lo lamento, la reunión con mi padre se extendió más de lo normal. Me parece que por hoy no podremos salir. —dijo ella, avergonzada.

— ¡Ehh, no te preocupes, Hinata! —sonrió Naruto, restándole importancia con una mano. —Estuve con Neji un buen rato, además la vieja Tsunade volvió a tomar por lo que fue divertido verla.

—Está triste por la partida de Jiraya-sama. —comentó ella, poniendo un tono más triste. —Tú también irás, ¿no?

Naruto pasó saliva, Hinata no lo estaba observando.

—S-sí. —titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró Hinata, apenas audible para Naruto pero fue capaz de escucharlo. El rubio llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascándose al no saber cómo responderle.

—Bueno… esos Uchiha son importantes, ¿no? Son los herederos como tal de su clan. —dijo Naruto, en una excusa vaga. —Ese chico Itachi secuestró a su hermano menor, quizás ese tal Sasuke esté intentando regresar pero le tiene miedo o está amenazado, ¡es mi deber como ninja de Konoha ayudarlo!

Hinata subió la mirada por un segundo y luego la apartó.

—Ya veo, con que es eso. —sonrió, tomando asiento junto a la puerta que daba al jardín. Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ella que se sentó de forma elegante sobre sus pantorrillas, Naruto extendió sus piernas afuera y se dejó caer con suavidad en el suelo, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Hinata…

— ¿Sí?

El chico de la sudadera naranja se quedó contemplando el árbol de cerezos bajo ellos. Luego miró a un pájaro pasar a lo lejos, observando en silencio hasta que se perdió de su vista. Hinata contempló a Naruto cuando notó que este no decía nada, apretando los puños sobre su pantalón, la chica en un acto de valentía se inclinó a él y besó tímidamente la banda en la frente del chico.

— ¿Hinata? —decir que eso no lo había sonrosado era mentira; era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso.

—N-no mires. —pidió Hinata, cubriéndole los ojos con sus blanquecinas manos que Naruto sentía tiritar sobre él. La cara de Hinata estaba ardiendo en un color rojo y balbuceó algunas incoherencias.

Naruto no hizo el intento de quitar su mano hasta que ella la quitó por si sola, mucho mas calmada pero todavía sonrojada por su acción.

— ¡Estaré bien, no te preocupes'dattebayo! —sonrió Naruto, sentándose. — ¡Iré con mi padre, Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin! —afirmó, alzando un puño. — ¡Seremos una bomba imparable! Y cuando menos te des cuenta traeremos a esos Uchiha.

Hinata mordió la parte interior de sus labios, incomodándose sin saber realmente el porqué, quizás estaba esperando una reacción más afectiva de su futuro esposo.

—Sí, lo sé. —respondió, apacible.

—.—.—.—.—

—Ya-chan, se escaparon. —recriminó Sakura, agitando en su mano derecha una muda de ropa que encontró tirada debajo de un mueble. Yahiko pasó a su lado, seguido de Deidara que le dio una mirada irritada a Sakura al ver la ropa interior que tenía en su mano, de una mujer.

— ¿Traían a mujeres aquí? —preguntó Deidara, extrañado.

—No, es solo una finta para que pensemos que nunca estuvieron aquí. —explicó Sakura, lanzándole a la cara la ropa interior a Deidara. Este apretó los labios, formando una bola de arcilla que quiso aventarle a la cara a la chica.

— ¡Ah, Tobi tampoco encontró nada! —suspiró decepcionado el reciente miembro de Akatsuki, bajando por las escaleras con un aire depresivo. —Son muy buenos borrando su rastro.

—Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué vino el mismísimo fundador de Akatsuki con su fea hija hasta acá? —preguntó Deidara, esquivando juguetonamente un puñetazo de Sakura que seguro lo habría echo hundirse diez metros bajo tierra.

—Los pueblerinos no saben donde partieron. —comentó Yahiko, ignorando a Deidara y su posible futura muerte.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a amenazarlos un poco, así hablaran. —Deidara se encogió de hombros, escondido detrás de Yahiko mientras Tobi se colgaba en la espalda de Sakura en un salto.

Yahiko le dio una mirada fría a Deidara, provocando que este alzara las manos, en señal de que no había dicho nada. Se le olvidaba la mentalidad de Yahiko y su obsesión con la paz.

Volvieron a la guarida de los Akatsuki, separándose de Deidara en el camino, pues al parecer ya no podía soportar más a Tobi y en cualquier momento que se distrajera, Sakura terminaría por golpearlo, así que en la primera oportunidad subió a su ave de arcilla y se marchó.

— ¡Tobi, bájate de mí espalda! —recriminó Sakura, avanzando a paso lento con él. Tobi era al único miembro que toleraba quitando a Yahiko y Nagato, se divertía mucho estando con él.

— ¿Encontraron algo?

Yahiko negó con la cabeza. —Son expertos en borrar sus huellas, además los pueblerinos no hablan, son muy cuidadosos con los forasteros. Pese a eso, sentí que tuvieron una especie de compatibilidad con ellos.

—Seguro los ayudaron con los ladrones. —comentó Nagato, observando que Sakura y Tobi caían de lleno al suelo. —Eso explicaría su simpatía por ellos.

— ¿Deberíamos contratar a un rastreador?

—Kakuzu se pondrá como loco, mejor no. —Nagato miró a Sakura, después a Yahiko y él en automático negó con la cabeza. —Yahiko…

—Me niego rotundamente. —su voz se hizo más profunda, diciendo entre líneas que no era un tema a debatir. —Ella es muy valiosa para esta organización, para mí.

— Sakura.

— ¡Nagato! —cortó su mejor amigo, tronando los dientes ante el llamado que Nagato dio.

Sakura se puso de pie junto con Tobi quien silbando una canción decidió abandonar lo más rápido que pudo aquella escena familiar.

— ¿Por qué están peleando ahora? ¿Por esos Uchiha? —comentó ella, comiendo una galleta. —No valen tanto la pena, los hallaremos y los entregaremos. Si están huyendo significa que son débiles.

—Ellos no quieren llamar la atención. —dijo Nagato, cortándola. Sakura pasó su galleta de la forma mas silenciosa posible, la voz de Nagato solía ser calmada y seria, siempre reconfortándola cuando había un problema, le hacía sentir segura.

—Te dije que no subestimaras a tus enemigos. —recriminó Yahiko, serio. La chica tomó asiento, dejando la galleta con una mordida a su lado; odiaba las peleas de Nagato y Yahiko, principalmente porque ella siempre era lo que se debatía, su seguridad, su entrenamiento, su vida.

Sabía que no lo hacían para contenerla, ella muy probablemente tuviera más libertad que cualquier chica de su edad; sin embargo, ver a su familia pelear, la ponía nerviosa, pensaba que quizás ellos un día se enojarían enserio y terminarían separándose. Y perderlos la quebraría por completo.

—Ya-chan, ¿hice algo malo? —preguntó, apretando sus manos. Yahiko suspiró, negando con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces…?

—Creo que tu servirías mucho para rastrear a los Uchiha. —dijo Nagato, mirando a Sakura, ella pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras. —Te has convertido en una excelente ninja, además…

— ¡Nada! Sakura aún tiene mucho entrenamiento por hacer.

—No la puedes proteger para siempre, Yahiko. —protestó Nagato. — ¿Tú que piensas, Sakura?

—Yo…

—Es muy peligroso que vayas tú sola, no sé como sean esos Uchiha, prefiero que sigamos moviéndonos juntos.

—Te delatarás tu solo y al final no tendremos nada de información sobre Danzo. —reclamo Nagato, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. Sakura podía ver la desesperación a través del riennegan, le estaba implorando al líder de Akatsuki, a su mejor amigo. —Tienes que saber moverte.

—Me sé mover. —recriminó él.

— ¿Preguntándole a un montón de personas acerca de su paradero? —reprochó. Sakura se encogió sobre sus hombros, soportando los reclamos de Nagato a Yahiko.

—Sólo dame más tiempo, podré…

— ¿No crees que Konan lleva esperando mucho tiempo?—preguntó en un tono ácido.

Sakura se tensó de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, Yahiko en cambio se quedó mudo observando incrédulo a su amigo, como si el simple hecho de mencionarla destruyera cada parte de ellos. Nagato se quedó callado, sentándose de nuevo al escuchar el propio peso de sus palabras, él tampoco tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

—Ya-chan yo…

— ¡Estoy de regreso! —gritó Tobi, abriendo la puerta de par en par, en sus brazos llevaba un montón de comida. — ¡Sakura, mira todo lo que te traje para que no estés triste!

—Tobi.

—Largo de aquí, está conversación no te compete. —dijeron al mismo tiempo Nagato y Yahiko.

— ¿Y si digo que seré el compañero de Sakura? —preguntó Tobi, parado en medio. Sakura se giró a él, sin comprenderlo. —Los Akatsuki siempre van en parejas de dos, ¿no? Deidara-sempai dice que no me soporta, así que quiere hacer equipo con Sasori-sempai.

—Aún no decidimos eso, largo de aquí. —espetó Nagato.

—No… espera, Tobi. —pidió Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Yahiko apretó los labios, sabiendo la respuesta que vendría. —M-Me parece una buena idea.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Nagato-san tiene razón Ya-chan! —contestó Sakura, buscando sonar convincente. Yahiko la observó con preocupación, ella todavía era una niña; una niña que sabía matar, torturar y engañar. Aun así él la seguía viendo como la niña que crio todos esos años. —Si no nos damos prisa, seguiremos perdiéndole la pista a Danzo. Seguimos retrasando lo que nos propusimos aquella vez bajo la lluvia.

—Aún no entiendes lo valiosa que eres. —murmuró Yahiko.

—Entonces está decidido, Sakura irá conmigo. —intervino Tobi de nuevo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Nagato alzó una ceja, notando con recelo aquel gesto. Algo le decía que no era la mejor idea confiársela a ese sujeto. Yahiko salió de la habitación, remarcando el punto que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Sakura lo observó con tristeza, bajando la cabeza.

—Hablaré con él. —dijo Nagato, saliendo también.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. —dijo Tobi, dejando los dulces en la mesa. Sakura se agarró un brazo, mordiendo sus labios. —Conmigo estarás bien.

—Eh… sí. —murmuró ella, volviendo a sentarse, tomando los regalos ofrecidos.

Detrás de la máscara, Tobi sonrió, ese concepto de paz que tenía Yahiko y por el que se dejaba influenciar Nagato se destruiría en cuanto el cerezo que juraron proteger, muriera.


	4. Yubikiri genman

**4\. Yubikiri genman. **

Sakura se detuvo por un momento antes de tocar a la puerta de Yahiko, había dejado a Tobi atrás, sin poder terminar con la montaña de dulces que le había entregado antes. Nagato volvió momento atrás, negando y remilgando por lo bajo, sin querer preocuparla realmente, diciendo que el líder de Akatsuki era un cabeza dura pero al final del día aceptaría.

Desde que era pequeña, Sakura recordaba con gran cariño como Yahiko siempre cuidaba de ella por menor que fuera la situación. Un resfriado, una caída que le hubiera lastimado la rodilla, cualquier cosa para evitar que su pequeña hija no terminara mal herida. Se había puesto igual cuando le pidió entrenamiento, alegando que era muy joven y que ella no debía sumergirse en ese mundo, sino florecer como cualquier chica normal, casi estalló cuando le comentó que tenía una _sensei_ y esta le había enseñado ninjutsu médico.

Tardó en darse cuenta que esto último había sido poner una mayor carga en los hombros de Yahiko.

—Ya-chan, ¿puedo pasar? —al fin se armó de valor, si bien sabía que Yahiko estaba al tanto de su presencia, desde siempre él le daba el tiempo necesario para que ella hiciera la pregunta.

—Está abierto. —suspiró del otro lado. Sakura abrió la puerta, asomando primero su cabeza para segundos después incorporarse dentro del cuarto; Yahiko estaba acostado en su cama, con las manos descansando detrás de su cabeza y observando el techo como si se tratara de la mayor maravilla del mundo. Sus ojos cafés se dirigieron un segundo a Sakura, antes de volver a apartarlos y hacer un mohín.

—Lo siento, Ya-chan. —dijo; el líder de Akatsuki recordó aquella vez que de niña, Sakura había curado a un animal justo cuando se encontraban en una misión especial, al final Nagato y él se encargaron de todos los ninjas que buscaron arrebatársela, no obstante, Sakura se sintió culpable por hacer algo bueno. —Si tanto te molesta que vaya a la misión del Uchiha, no iré.

—No es que este precisamente molesto. —comentó él, con las cejas fruncidas. —Es simplemente que siento que te estaría exponiendo demasiado, no quiero eso.

—Pero…—y hubo una pausa prolongada. Al ver que pasó de ojos tristes a unos firmes, Yahiko supo que no podría pararla. —Nagato-san tiene razón. Tienes que dejarme crecer, Ya-chan.

—Sakura.

—Yo también quiero pelear por… —otro silencio más, pero Yahiko entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. —He entrenado duro todos estos años a tu lado y al de Nagato-san. Soy fuerte ahora, puedo protegerlos.

—Jamás he dudado de eso. —Yahiko se incorporó en la cama, sentándose al borde, con la cabeza agachada y jugando con sus dedos. —Sé de lo que eres capaz, mejor que nadie.

— ¿Entonces?

—El simple hecho de pensar en perderte, me hace sentir miserable. —suspiró Yahiko, apretando los puños. —Lo mismo sucede con Nagato, cada que salen a misiones, pienso en la posibilidad que ninguno de los dos puedan volver. Me asusta.

—Todos tenemos miedo de no volvernos a ver. —la voz de Sakura se endulzó, tomando en el proceso la mano de su líder. —Pero eso no significa que no podamos cumplir con las misiones que nos fueron asignadas, de hecho, es eso lo que más nos motiva a la hora de pelear. No morir para poder vernos otro día.

Una cigarra comenzó a cantar acompañando aquellos minutos que se quedaron quietos. Yahiko apretando suavemente la mano de su hija, que lo miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora.

—No podré ir contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Volveré, Ya-chan. Es una promesa. —dijo Sakura, soltando unos instantes su mano para extender el dedo menique a él. —Es una promesa de dedito.

—Las promesas de dedito son irrompibles. —sonrió él, extendiendo su dedo a él.

—Por eso mismo.

Y sellaron la promesa.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto colgó su mochila nueva sobre sus hombros, poniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro; había sido un regalo de Jiraya, Minato y Kakashi, por lo que se sentía mucho más contento. Al ir caminando a la puerta de la aldea, esa misma excitación comenzó a crecer, hasta llegar al punto máximo donde no pudo dejar sonreír como un idiota, según palabras de Jiraya.

Pero ciertamente los adultos no podían culparlo, era su primera y quizás la última vez que saldría de la aldea.

— ¡Dejen de caminar tan lentos, ancianos! —gritó Naruto, desde una distancia mucho más avanzada, agitando los brazos en dirección a ellos.

—Tú deja de avanzar tan rápido. —protestó Jiraya. — ¡Todavía que te pones semejante traje chillante!

—Pero tú se lo compraste, Jiraya-san. —contestó Minato, extrañado.

—Tsk, cierra la boca. —bufó el mayor de todos, cruzándose de brazos.

El hijo del cuarto Hokage estaba maravillado con la naturaleza delante de él, pese a que era un espeso bosque y los demás de vez en cuando se quejaban de los animales que salían de improvisto o que comenzaba a hacer humedad ahí; Naruto sentía que era una absoluta exquisitez todo eso. Como abrir un regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños y descubrir que era exactamente no lo que anhelaste siempre.

Los arboles de diferentes tamaños, las distintas especies de animales que a veces veía por libros, el río que dejaron atrás después de refrescarse. ¿Cómo es que se había perdido de todo eso por estar encerrado en Konoha? Quería ver más del mundo, explorarlo todo.

Y apenas era el inicio del viaje, seguramente al final ni siquiera quisiera volver a la aldea.

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos en la última aldea donde se les vio? —preguntó Kakashi.

—No, los Anbu ya lo han hecho y los aldeanos no quisieron dar ningún tipo de información. Lo único que pudieron sacar es que había un joven héroe que los ayudaba con los malos. —respondió Jiraya. —Será más rápido buscarlos en pueblos aledaños o en las montañas que rodean a ese pueblo.

—Entonces, ¿nos dividiremos? —preguntó Minato, haciendo un mohín. — ¿Será lo más apropiado para enfrentarnos con Itachi? Tampoco sabemos si su hermano haya recibido algún entrenamiento especial.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, afirmando el hecho de su padre. — ¡Yo podré con ese sujeto llamado Itachi'dattebayo!

—Quizás no sea la mejor opción, pero entre menos seamos, nos podremos mover mucho más rápido. —dijo Jiraya. —Yo podría ir solo, —se rascó la barbilla, observando a Naruto. —alguien tiene que cuidar de Naruto.

— ¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo, Ero-sennin! —reprochó Naruto.

—Lo mejor será que Minato también vaya solo, es el más rápido de nosotros en moverse, será difícil detectarlo. Jiraya-sama es un legendario sannin por lo que no debería haber problema. —dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie. —Yo iré con Naruto.

— ¿Ehhh? ¡No es necesario'dattebayo! —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo también puedo ir solo.

—Naruto. —llamó su padre, Naruto frunció la boca, sabiendo que vendría un sermón. —Es tu primera vez fuera de la aldea y nos tocó una misión bastante importante, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te emociones y los Uchiha se den cuenta de nuestros movimientos. Promete que obedecerás a Kakashi y serás cauteloso.

— ¡Pero…!

—Promételo. —y extendió su dedo meñique. Naruto adquirió un suave sonroso en sus mejillas, producto de la vergüenza, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer eso a ese viejo tonto? Al observar de reojo a los otros dos, notó que Kakashi estaba volteándose a un lado, buscando ocultar la risa y en cambio Jiraya se reía abiertamente de ellos.

— ¿Por qué el _yubikiri…_?

Pero era bien sabido por Minato, que Naruto jamás rechazaría el yubikiri genman. Así que con toda le vergüenza del mundo, su primogénito, selló el contrato.

Al incorporarse en la montaña que fueron designados, Naruto iba refunfuñando por lo bajo; su padre desde pequeño le había enseñado que aquellas promesas no se podían romper, y más que cortarte un dedo de la mano, sufrirías una desgracia eterna. Al menos eso le había dicho Kushina a Minato cuando ambos sellaron la promesa de amarse para siempre. Por eso Naruto y Minato respetaban ese sello sobre todo, porque era un recuerdo de la mujer que ambos amaban.

Solo ellos lo sabían, era su secreto el significado de esa promesa eterna.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, después de que se le pasara la risa.

—Muy avergonzado'dattebayo. —suspiró él, decaído. Kakashi le revolvió los cabellos, buscando animarlo. —Pensé que tendría un poco más de libertad, es todo.

—Bueno, no podemos dejarte hacer lo que quieras cuando estamos en una misión. —respondió Kakashi. —Además, tenemos que ver que regreses a salvo.

—Claro, para casarme con Hinata. —bufó.

—No. Para cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a tu madre. —siguió Kakashi. Naruto lo miró sin comprender. —Verás… cuando me enteré que iríamos contigo, fui al cementerio para decirle a Kushina-san que yo cuidaría de ti, pero Minato ya estaba ahí cuando llegue, por lo que decidí ir unas horas más tarde, no obstante, de la misma forma me encontré con Jiraya. Estoy seguro que los tres estábamos ahí para lo mismo.

—_Sensei… _

—Pero mantenlo en secreto de ellos dos o me mataran. —pidió.

A extrañeza de Kakashi, Naruto se mantuvo un buen tiempo callado. Quizás no debió haberle dicho nada, no obstante, ya no podía hacer nada. No obstante, Naruto se sentía agradecido por ello, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba preguntando como le haría para mantener la propia promesa que le hizo a su madre si Kakashi, Jiraya y su padre se preocupaban tanto por él.

Porque una vez que volvieran esos Uchiha a la aldea, quizás… solo quizás, podría al fin, alcanzar su libertad.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Estoy cansada! —reprochó Sakura, tirándose en una banca de un puesto de dangos. Tobi ya estaba adentro, pidiendo una tonelada de ellos. —Llevamos buscando una semana entera a esos dos y nada.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil. —comentó Tobi, llegando con una orden de diez platos. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero a veces su amigo exageraba.

—Pues no, pero ni siquiera tenemos una pista. Además estás capas solo hacen que me de más calor con esta humedad. —bufó Sakura.

—Es la marca de que perteneces al Akatsuki. —Tobi levantó suavemente la máscara que llevaba puesta, a comparación de Deidara que solía observarlo con cautela, esperando ver su rostro; Sakura seguía comiendo tranquilamente, respetando esa privacidad.

—Varias personas reconocen al Akatsuki, pese a que no somos una organización criminal, nos tachan como una. Solo mira esos ojos gélidos que nos dirigen. —comentó Sakura, clavando la mirada en dos hombres que justamente pasaban observándolos.

—Bueno, las naciones nos buscan para varios trabajos sucios. Grande fue Yahiko al saber negociar con ellas, pidiendo que no se nos capturara.

—Fue plan de Nagato-san. —comentó Sakura, terminando el tercer plato de dango. —Ya-chan solo es bueno convenciendo a las personas.

—Ah, Sakura, iré a comprar en la otra calle. —dijo Tobi, poniéndose de pie. —Tienen un jugo que te encantará, estoy seguro.

—Bien.

Una vez que Tobi se marchó, Sakura se sacó la capa de encima, guardándola entre sus cosas. Por mucho que amara a Akatsuki, el calor dentro de esa cosa era insoportable. Seguro que Tobi pensaba igual pero se lo estaba aguantando. Incluso su anillo de Akatsuki pendía de su cuello con una cadena, debido a que sus ataques, Nagato le recomendó llevarlo colgado, pues habían tenido que remplazarlos cientos de veces.

— ¡¿Por qué no podemos comer ramen'dattebayo?! —preguntó Naruto, en modo berrinche.

— _¿'Dattebayo_? —Sakura rio suavemente ante la extraña forma de terminar las oraciones. Cuando volteó a ver a aquella dirección, notó a un chico de edad casi similar y a un hombre mas grande, caminando en dirección al puesto de dangos.

—Porque llevamos media semana comiendo ramen.—comentó Kakashi. —Ya que encontramos puestos de comida, será mejor aprovecharlos.

—Podríamos comer carne, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura notó las bandas en la cabeza de ambos, pertenecían a la aldea oculta de las hojas. En automático su mente comenzó a trabajar, si estaban ahí, seguro era por lo mismo que ellos. Y si veían las capas de Akatsuki, probablemente buscarían atraparlos, porque pese a estar vinculados a otras naciones y que Konoha solicitara la ayuda de ellos en las sombras, era la misma Konoha quien pedía la captura de Yahiko o cualquier Akatsuki como prioridad máxima.

Ella endureció la mirada, apartándola de ellos y volviendo a comer el dango, mientras pasara desapercibida todo estaría bien. No tendría que formarse una pelea, de lo contrario, se escucharía por ese pueblo y los aledaños, alertando a los Uchiha y permitiéndose escapar todavía más lejos.

Sin embargo, los pasos del chico con polera naranja se detuvieron unos momentos delante de ella.

—Waa, que apetito. —comentó Naruto, sorprendido. Sakura miró a su lado, ahí seguían las cinco ordenes restantes y los cinco platos vacíos.

— ¿E-Eh? —Sakura mordió sus labios al mirarlos; estúpido Tobi.

—Es genial que una chica tenga tanto apetito. —sonrió Naruto, restándole importancia.

Ellos desaparecieron en el puesto de al lado dejándola sola otra vez, Tobi ya venía del otro lado de la calle con dos jugos tamaño jumbo en ambas manos.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó Tobi, picándole la mejilla.

— ¿Q-Qué? —respondió Sakura, retirándole el dedo con un suave golpe en la mano.

—Los jugos…

—D-Dejando eso de lado, tenemos que irnos, hay ninjas de Konoha al lado. —señaló justo en la tienda de comida donde se metieron Naruto y Kakashi. —Es muy probable que tengan nuestro mismo objetivo.

Tobi respingó, metiendo los dango sobrantes en un recipiente que él llevaba en su mochila. Una vez que dejaron el dinero en la banca, indicándole al dueño que se marcharían; Sakura miró unos segundo detrás de su hombro, observando el mismo lugar donde señaló a Tobi que se encontraban los de Konoha.

En su vida, siempre pensó que la sonrisa que tenía Yahiko era la más linda de todas, debido a que esta le animaba y le alegraba cada uno de sus días.

—Ya-chan, encontraste un rival. —bufó.

Y pese a que Sakura pensó que quizás jamás volvería ver la sonrisa del rubio, se prometió mantenerla siempre como un recuerdo agradable en su mente.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, dejando de pulir su espada, se contempló en el reflejo de ella. Sumergiéndose un segundo en sus recuerdos, de aquella noche donde comprendió todo. No había sido mucho después de que Itachi se lo llevó que comprendió que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres… a su madre.

Entendía a Itachi, sin embargo, había días donde quería que todo fuera diferente.

—_Sasuke, deja de llorar, necesito que me escuches. _—_pidió Itachi, poniéndose a la altura de su hermano menor. _

—_Quiero ir con mi madre. _

—_No podemos._

— _¿Por qué? ¡Estoy seguro de que nos perdonaran si les pedimos perdón! _—_reclamó con más lágrimas brotándole e inundando sus mejillas. _

—_Aún no lo entiendes, pero pronto lo harás. _—_Itachi abrazó su hermano, buscando consolarlo. _—_No podemos volver a un sitio donde ya no pertenecemos, ¿lo entiendes? _

—_Pero…_

—_Te haré una promesa. _—_dijo Itachi, separándose. _—_Se llama Yubikiri genman._

—_Yabi… ¿qué?_

—_Yubikiri. _—_sonrió Itachi._ —_Con este pacto, las promesas no se pueden romper o traerá mil desgracias a tu vida. _— _Sasuke se quedó callado, contemplando el dedo meñique de su hermano que era extendido a él._ —_Te prometo, Sasuke, que si algún día, cuando seas mayor, quieres regresar a Konoha, no te detendré. No obstante, promete que irás conmigo._

— _¿Por qué…?_

—_De esa manera podré protegerte. _

_Sasuke se quedó mirando el dedo de su hermano mayor, sin comprender del todo por qué iría tan lejos por él. _

—_Entonces… tú promete que si decido quedarme en Konoha, y ellos no te dejan quedarte a ti, te marcharás. _—_y alzó su pequeño meñique, con toda seriedad en su rostro. _—_Y en dado caso que no decida irme, me dejarás ser libre. _

—_Hecho._

_Itachi cerró su dedo en el de Sasuke, provocando que este último hiciera lo mismo. _

Recitando una canción que escuchó en alguno de los pueblos donde estuvo, cerró los ojos y después miró el cielo estrellado.

—Yubikiri genman, yubikiri genman, si mentimos tragaremos mil agujas, prometámoslo con nuestro dedo. —murmuró entre dientes, sabiendo a la perfección que su hermano estaba escuchándolo.


	5. Luna congelada

**5\. Luna congelada. **

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un vano intento de leer el mapa. Llevaban horas buscando la salida de ese frío bosque, pero siempre parecían caminar en círculos, pues no notaba una diferencia entre los árboles. Kakashi a su lado alzó una ceja al notar su insistente mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

— ¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en ese sujeto? —preguntó Naruto. —Nos mandó a este lugar pero no parece haber señales de vida, ni siquiera de animales.

—Sí. Es un informante muy valioso para Konoha. —decretó Kakashi. —Yamato ha trabajado con el Anbu reuniendo todo tipo de información acerca de los Uchihas, él y Sai son los que más se han acercado a atraparlos.

— ¿Y la chica? —preguntó Naruto, recordando a la hermosa rubia dentro de la casa donde fue recibido.

Kakashi pareció incómodo.

—Es un regalo de Konoha para ellos. —decretó él, retirándole de las manos el mapa a Naruto. —Tú sabes que los médicos con muy codiciados en el mundo ninja, debido a que en la última guerra se perdieron muchas vidas y también muchos archivos médicos fueron calcinados.

—Sí… algo escuché de Ero-sennin. Por eso la vieja bruja está tan resguardada, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, pero…—Kakashi dio un suspiro. Naruto no debía saber mucha información antes de casarse con Hinata, porque se supone que así estaría seguro, en la ignorancia. No obstante, algo retenía a Kakashi de poder mentirle. —está prohibido tener ninjas médicos, o al menos más de los permitidos.

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

—La tercera guerra ninja se llevó a cabo después de que los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga tomaran el control de Konoha. Con un cambio tan grande en la administración era lógico pensar que se podía desatar una guerra con la aldea vecina o un golpe de estado, lo que no se predijo más que a un dos por ciento, fue un ataque unido de más de cinco aldeas: Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Takigakure y Sunagakure. Por lo que fue una masacre para la hoja hasta que Tsunade convocó un jutsu, hecho por el segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

— ¿Qué jutsu?

—Edo-tensei. —Kakashi brincó un pequeño río, provocando que Naruto lo siguiera. La temperatura había bajado un poco más. —Es una técnica que te permite revivir a los muertos.

— ¿Qué…?

—Con esa técnica logramos ganar la guerra y firmar los acuerdos de paz que hoy nos representan. —siguió Kakashi. La tarde ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos, por lo que sería buena idea ir encontrando un lugar para descansar, apenas y habían comido bien ese día por lo que tenían que reponer energías para seguir con su viaje.

A lo lejos visualizó una cueva, estaba oculta entre hielo pero era algo que se podía remediar rápidamente.

—Un minuto, sensei, aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con los ninjas médicos.

—Se repartió el jutsu entre ellos. —siguió Kakashi, entrando a la cueva. Era algo profunda, lo suficiente para no dejarse ver y notar si alguien se acercaba de lejos. —Pero hubo médicos que lo modificaron… para mal.

Naruto lo seguía mirando con esa expresión en su rostro.

—Las personas que reviven…—Kakashi hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recordando algo. —buscan esa parte humana que les hace falta.

— ¿Lo que les hace falta? ¿Se refiera al alma?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Intestinos, ojos, lengua, boca…órganos… corazón. —Kakashi tocó su pecho, haciendo referencia a esto último. —Debido a que son una cascara por dentro, buscan con qué complementarlo. Arrancan la piel sana de las personas, les quitan todo lo que pueden, hasta dejarlas en hueso.

Naruto entonces pareció aterrado, verdaderamente aterrado.

— ¿Y qué hacen con ello?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? Pero sí ya tienen lo que les hace falta, ¿no?

—Pero siguen siendo cascaras vacías manipuladas por alguien. —dijo Kakashi. —Ellos solo hacen eso por mero instinto, sin embargo, una vez que desmiembran a la persona, siguen con otra.

—Entonces los médicos…

—Cada médico que sabía el justu fue ejecutado como tributo a los tratados de paz. —la mirada de Kakashi era vacía, como si estuviera recordando uno de los peores momentos de su vida. —Y debido a que se dio a conocer el poder de los ninjas médicos, los clanes y aldeas temieron de ellos.

Naruto recordó entonces que la mujer que vivía delante de su casa, la cual era médica, un día de repente había desaparecido.

—Cazaron a todos… a cada uno de ellos. —el rostro de Naruto palideció. — ¿No es cierto?

—Así es. Y, desde entonces, son solo los elegidos por los Hyuga quienes pueden convertirse en la minoría de ninjas médico. Siempre vigilados y sabiendo que serán ejecutados por una acción tan pequeña como salvar una vida ilegalmente.

Naruto concluyó la conversación ahí, se acurrucó en una roca y se dedicó a contemplar a la nada. Desde el momento en que supo que tenía que fingir amar a Hinata lo supo, que Konoha era aterradora, que por una cosa tan banal como no corresponder los sentimientos de alguien, te podían asesinar a ti y a todo lo que amabas.

No obstante, cada vez se le iban abriendo más los ojos, así como las ganas de nunca volver a esa aldea.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke miró afuera de la cabaña, las estrellas estaban rebosantes esa noche al igual que la luna, sin embargo, su hermano no aparecía por ninguna parte. Llevaba más de cinco horas esperándolo, incluso tuvo de cenar él solo. Bueno, técnicamente no estaba solo, pero la compañía que tenía no era precisamente de su agrado.

Habían llegado hace dos semanas, trayendo un mensaje de que Shisui encontró un lugar seguro en el otro lado del mundo, les tomaría al menos un año llegar hasta allá. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Shisui y su hermano estaban relacionados con ese sujeto. Por los libros que solía leer, así como toda la historia que repasó con algunos maestros de espada y guerreros que lucharon durante guerras, Sasuke conocía de la existencia de los tres grandes sannin.

De Orochimaru.

No le gustaba nada como los miraba ese sujeto, sobre todo a Itachi. Le daba repelús y solo se dirigía a él de ser absolutamente necesario.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías quedarte quieto por un rato? —pidió su acompañante.

— ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? —reprochó Sasuke, aunque se sentó de mala gana al pie de la ventana.

—Este jutsu necesita mucho control. —contestó el otro. Sasuke lo miró de mala gana, sus parpados agrietados estaban cerrados, su rostro daba pavor con solo mirarlo, con ese inusual color blanco. —Siempre lo hice solo con dos o tres personas, en las guaridas de mi señor Orochimaru.

—Hummm. —no podía importarle menos a decir verdad.

—Hacerlo con una horda, es realmente complicado. —confesó, abriendo los ojos, mostrando ese par de escleróticas amarillentas con pupilas negras, dibujadas en una columna.

Sasuke lo miró por última vez, para luego desviar la mirada a un costado, imaginándose por un momento, como hubiera sido su vida de haberse quedado en Konoha.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura bostezó perezosamente, atrayendo la atención de Tobi debido al vapor que emanaba de su boca. Los vientos congelados habían descendido, avecinando el duro invierno que se presentaba por las zonas montañosas. Los pastos yacían congelados y las ramas de los arboles contenían hielo seco, con estalactitas colgando de sus bordes, siendo que con un tintineo más caerían, partiéndose en mil pedazos por el suelo.

—Esto es horrible. —se quejó Sakura, dando un nuevo respingo. —Hace dos semanas estábamos en la región más calurosa, cerca de Sunagakure y ahora esto. ¿Al menos tenemos una aldea cerca?

—Deja de quejarte, Sakura-chan. —reprochó Tobi. —Haces que el viaje sea más pesado de por sí.

Sakura tronó la boca, insatisfecha por su respuesta, ante esas palabras comprendía que estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier aldea y que debían racionar mucho mejor la comida. Al recibir de nuevo una ventisca, Sakura se encogió sobre sus hombros, buscando mantener el calor, la capa de Akatsuki no era tan gruesa para brindarle demasiada protección, además de ser negra, lo cual solo le provocaba mucho más frío.

La tarde seguía descendiendo, pronto llegaría la noche y aún no veían un sitio remotamente seguro para pasar la noche.

Cuando los colores naranjas rojizos llegaron al cielo, Sakura pudo visualizar una pequeña cueva en el fondo, todo a su alrededor parecía cubierto de hielo, pero con una fogata eso se arreglaría, incluso podían encontrar algún animal para comer.

— ¡Ah, Sakura-chan, cuidado! —gritó Tobi. La chica volteó a él sin comprender, hasta que sintió que todo se ponía al revés y que su cabeza pegaba duramente contra el suelo, lo suficiente para hacerla ver borroso.

— ¡Ay, ay! —Sakura llevó las manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Su pie derecho pendía de una fuerte cuerda que seguro fue puesta para atrapar algún animal.

— ¿Estás bien? —el sujeto de la mascara se puso delate de Sakura, observándola con curiosidad. —Debes estar muy cansada para que no te dieras cuenta de esa trampa.

—O quizás solo estaba bien puesta. —reprochó ella, sin quererse ver débil. Se alzó un poco sobre sí misma y logró cortar la cuerda con un kunai.

Justo al tiempo que una flecha pasaba rozando cerca de su rostro. Tobi volteó con seriedad, ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia del aquel sujeto, hasta que lanzó el primer ataque. Antes de que este fuera desenmascarado, Sakura notó que pequeñas gotas frías de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ella, era nieve. Y con aquellos cristales de hielo, junto a la noche, apareció un hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, con una belleza que opacó incluso las estrellas de la noche invernal. La luna parecía querer competir con él, pero fue derrotada al instante.

— ¿Qué hacen dos miembros de Akatsuki aquí? —preguntó a secas, apuntando con otra flecha, directo a la cabeza de Sakura.

—Uchiha… Itachi.

—Fue muy rudo de tu parte lanzarnos esa flecha. —dijo Tobi, manteniendo a Sakura detrás de él. — ¿Desde cuando usas un arma tan banal para enfrentar a sus oponentes?

—Les estoy dando una advertencia.

Tobi tuvo que girar en un movimiento rápido la cabeza, para después pegar un brinco atrás, esquivando una nueva flecha. Sakura tenía a un nuevo sujeto, sosteniéndola de la cintura, con una espada pequeña pegada a su cuello. Una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver se formó debajo de la mascara naranja.

—Te recomendaría no tocarla, Sasuke.

Él no se inmutó de que supiera su nombre, no obstante, sintió un dolor agudo extenderse por todo su costado cuando Sakura pegó un fuerte codazo en una de sus costillas. Sasuke jadeó, alejándose un segundo de ella, lo cual provocó que esta se liberara casi de inmediato.

Al visualizar mejor a Sasuke, Sakura notó que se trataba de un clon, muy bien elaborado. No obstante, el peligro que emanaba el otro sujeto le hacía temblar, era peligroso, lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuvieran buscando la ruta más rápida de escape.

—Tranquilízate, Sakura. Estás conmigo. —ordenó Tobi.

—Lo dices como si no sintieras… la sed de sangre de ese otro. —bramó ella. Luego miró al otro lado de donde se encontraba.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que Yahiko te dejara salir… Sakura? —preguntó desde las sombras. Sakura sintió su espalda erizarse, temerosa. Reconocía esa presencia. —el sujeto dio a relucir sus ojos, como las de una serpiente consiguiendo su presa. —No solo eres la princesa de Akatsuki, de Yahiko y Nagato… también eres portadora del Byakugo no In y, en especial, un ninja médico.

Ante sus palabras, Itachi pareció prestarle más atención a aquella mujer.

—Orochimaru.

Sakura tragó saliva, lastimándose la garganta por la enorme cantidad que pasó a la fuerza. Era eso por lo que reconocía su presencia. Aquel traidor que una vez perteneció a Akatsuki, que se llevó a Kabuto con él. Aquel que se había ganado el título de _legendario sannin_.

Ella miró detrás, la luna amarillenta proyectaba un extenso camino que recorrer, limpio y que en al menos tres kilómetros, no podrían ocultarse entre las montañas. Sabía que tenía que recaudar información acerca de Itachi Uchiha, obligarlo a llevarla donde Sasuke, estaba tan cerca que casi podía palpar a Danzo.

— ¿Desde cuando saben que lo seguimos? —preguntó Tobi, poniéndose recto.

—No han sido nada sutiles como esas capas. —respondió Itachi, sin algún rastro de expresión en su voz. —Quizás si mandamos sus cabezas a Amegakure, Yahiko y Nagato entiendan de una vez por todas que no me uniré a ellos.

— ¿Has hecho una alianza con Orochimaru? —Tobi puso especial énfasis en ello. — ¿A qué costo?

—No tiene ninguna relación contigo. —Itachi agrió su mirada.

Tobi miró por un segundo a Sakura, ella parecía estar oliendo a su alrededor, ponía notar un olor pútrido en el aire. Luego notó que comenzaban a escucharse una gran cantidad de pasos, uno tras otro, sin descanso, persiguiéndose continuamente hasta que resonó por todo el lugar. Sakura sacó un kunai, mirando a todas direcciones, hasta que algo logró tomarla del pie, haciéndola pegar un grito debido a la sorpresa.

Algo estaba saliendo de la tierra, algo que no era humano.

—.—.—.—.—

_[Dos semanas antes de que Itachi se encontrara con los Akatsuki]_

— ¿Y Shisui? —preguntó Itachi. Sasuke y Kabuto por órdenes de Orchimaru salieron a recolectar plantas medicinales. — ¿Por qué los ha mandado a ustedes?

—No me tengas tanta desconfianza, Itachi. —sonrió Orochimaru, sirviéndose una taza de té. —Shisui me ha mandado con las mejores intenciones del mundo. Seguro que pronto no lo encontraremos por el camino.

—Dices que el sitio está a un año de aquí, pero a mi parecer ustedes dos han llegado demasiado rápido. —recalcó él, sin perder una pizca de seriedad en su voz. — ¿Dónde está Shisui? —volvió a insistir.

Orochimaru perdió la sonrisa de su rostro, tornándose molesto.

—He dicho que está bien.

—Veo que no me lo dirás. —Itachi mantuvo su porte, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada retadora de Orochimaru. —Supongo que tendré que ir a verificarlo yo mismo.

—Sasuke…

Y ante la pronunciación de su hermano menor, Itachi detuvo cualquier intención de querer irse.

—No es muy feliz contigo, ¿cierto?

—Es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

—Prometiste dejarlo ir si él así lo quería. Y ese día comienza a llegar cada vez más rápido. —siguió Orochimaru, bebiendo el té con una tranquilidad absoluta. —Me llegó un comunicado de Konoha. Cuatro ninjas, entre ellos tres de los mejores ninjas del mundo, me atrevería a decir, han salido y se acercan a pasos agigantados en esta dirección.

—Nos marcharemos como siempre.

—Akatsuki… también se ha puesto en marcha. —Orochimaru ignoró su comentario, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a rodear a Itachi, caminando en círculos a su alrededor. —Por el norte, por el sur… y por el oeste. Todos están buscando a los desertores del clan Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?—Orochimaru puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Itachi, acercándose lo suficiente para que el Uchiha quisiera atravesarle la cabeza con un kunai. —Kisame solo me ha informado de un grupo de acción, el de él.

—Yahiko… no es tan idiota como parece, tiene un increíble cerebro a su lado, Nagato. Ha puesto en marcha a Deidara y Kisame por el norte, a Hidan y Kakuzu por el oeste y…

— ¿Y?

—La ha dejado salir, a su querida princesa portadora del Byakugo no In. —Orochimaru se relamió los labios al tener el cuello de Itachi tan cerca y este se apartó de inmediato, asqueado. — ¿Sabes cuanto nos darían por esa chica? O mejor aún… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tardaría Sasuke en irse con ellos? —preguntó sonriente, sabiendo que estaba dando en el clavo. —Con ella viaja… Obito Uchiha.

—Mierda. —Itachi comenzó a pensar en un plan, pero cada uno de ellos se veía ofuscado porque su mente solo estaba concentrada en sacar a Sasuke de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Antes de que los Akatsuki lo encontraran, que Konoha lo encontrara y, sobre todo, que ese bastardo de Orochimaru aprovechara para marcarlo.

—Te ofrezco un trato, Itachi. —dijo Orochimaru, volviendo a formar la sonrisa chueca en su rostro. —Dame a la potadora del Byakugo no In, a Obito Uchiha y al kyubi de nueva colas…

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—De no marcar a tu querido hermano.

—Incluso si lo intentaras…

— ¿Podrías saber cuándo… dónde? —preguntó Orochimaru, feliz de ganar la conversación. — ¿Podrías saber si Sasuke no me va a seguir después de que lo haga?

—Te mataré aquí mismo.

—Entonces cien más de mí renacerán y cada uno irá directo a tu hermano menor. —decretó él. —Tengo a Kabuto.

Itachi se quedó un momento contemplándolo, la tarde solo consiguió traer más frío al lugar. Sus dedos se estaban contrayendo, su cuerpo pedía más calor y su mente aceptar el trato que le proponía. Itachi sabía que era capaz de pararlo, matarlo e incluso quizás matar a Kabuto, no obstante, seguiría teniendo a Akatsuki y a Konoha detrás de él, Sasuke seguiría siendo perseguido.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó. —Pero desde hoy, no podrás cruzar palabra con Sasuke, ni siquiera mirarlo. De lo contrario, no importa a cuantos de ti tenga que matar, acabaré hasta con la última gota de tu alma.

Orochimaru sonrió, en una aterradora satisfacción.


	6. Luz en la noche oscura

**6\. Luz en la noche oscura.**

Sasuke suspiró, en la pequeña aldea donde estaban solían cerrar todos los locales muy temprano, sobre todo por la cantidad de ladrones que había por la noche, así que ya se había ganado cierta popularidad con los aldeanos por protegerlos. Algunos le daban comida o utensilios básicos, por lo que se sentía bien de ayudar a Itachi al menos con eso. Sin embargo, esa noche, todo estaba más callado que de costumbre.

Las luces de las casas incluso estaban apagadas. Ni siquiera algún perro o gato se escuchaban.

Siguió avanzando, mucho más sigiloso, por encima de los techos de la casa, observando cada ventana para ver si podía detectar movimiento, nada sucedió. Era como si todo el mundo de pronto se hubiera esfumado. Así que sin querer postergarlo más, se metió en una de las casas, abriendo la ventana con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Puso vivos todos sus sentidos, desde la vista para detectar cualquier sombra, hasta el olfato.

— ¿Q-Quién eres…? —murmuró una voz entre las sombras. Sasuke que ya la había detectado, comenzó a sacar su espada.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sasuke a secas.

La persona del otro lado parecía jugar con las sombras, pues lograba camuflarse muy bien entre ellas. Sasuke se movió rápidamente al ver que no iba a salir, y sin que lo pudiera evitar, ya estaba acorralada entre la espada del Uchiha y la pared.

— ¡N-no tengo armas, no busco hacerte daño! —declaró la chica, llorando.

—Pregunté, ¿quién eres? —repitió Sasuke, molesto de tener que hacerlo.

— ¡Mi nombre es Karin, Uzumaki Karin! —gritó ella.

Los pasos de alguien corriendo resonaron por la casa, justo cuando iba a entrar, Sasuke trabó la puerta, provocando los gritos contrarios.

— ¡Karin! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de un hombre resonó entre la oscuridad. La mujer seguía llorando y ahora, a la luz de la luna, Sasuke podía apreciar que debería de tener su edad. —Maldita sea.

— ¡Suigetsu!

Casi prediciendo el ataque, Sasuke se retiró de la puerta, echándose para atrás, dejando que esta se partiera en mil pedazos por la fuerza de la espada. Un chico de cabello blanco apareció, en posición de defensa, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Sasuke alzó una ceja, Karin corrió a Suigetsu, siendo detenida por Sasuke al tomarla fuertemente de la muñeca.

—Ustedes no son de la aldea.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estábamos aquí para visitar a un amigo! —respondió Suigetsu, notando que el chico quería razonar el porque estaban ahí. —Escucha, no queremos pelear, ya tenemos suficiente con lo que pasó.

— ¿Con lo que pasó? —preguntó Sasuke, confundido. — ¿Ustedes saben donde están todos los de la aldea?

—No. —masculló Karin.

—Se fueron hacia el bosque, era una horda furiosa…—masculló Suigetsu. —Jugo y Kimimaro también fueron con ellos. Parecían estar bien, a comparación de los aldeanos.

—Comenzaron a comerse a las personas. —Sasuke sintió temblar a Karin mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. —A sus hijos… incluso a los animales. Kimimaro y Jugo nos pidieron que nos quedáramos aquí, que no saliéramos por nada del mundo.

Sasuke soltó a Karin, logrando relajarla; la chica no tardó en correr a Suigetsu.

— ¿Son seguidores de Orochimaru? —preguntó Sasuke, ácidamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes…? —Karin lo miró asombrada.

—Porque él es Sasuke Uchiha. —respondió una voz desde la ventana, sentado en cuclillas sobre el borde de está. Sasuke se giró rápidamente, pasmado de verlo ahí, con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

— ¡Shisui!

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto siguió contemplando la oscuridad de la cueva, el hielo seco que se formó a las afueras parecía ser sólido de nuevo. Kakashi estaba dormido, dejándole la primera guardia a él, diciéndole que tenía prohibido salir. Naruto se asomó ligeramente por el pequeño hueco que dejaba el frágil hielo, la noche estaba poniéndose más fría por lo que se envolvió con una manta, dejando que sus ojos contemplaran la noche, el bosque le resultaba escalofriante por la cantidad de neblina que se estaba formando. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a percatarse que esa neblina no era normal.

Algo quería ocultar el bosque, y su instinto curioso le pidió ir a donde él. Explorarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar? Quizás solo estuvieran haciendo un rito o alguien estuviera entrenando un jutsu especial. Naruto se giró a mirar a Kakashi, parecía seguir dormido.

No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de romper el quebradizo hielo, los ecos de gritos feroces resonaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Naruto instantáneamente se echó para atrás, sorprendido de la bestialidad con la que eran emitidos. Por supuesto, Kakashi no tardó nada en despertar, notando que su estudiante estaba observando aterrado la noche. Los rugidos seguían resonando, aunque esta vez fueron acompañados de un grito femenino.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso…?—masculló Naruto, mirando a Kakashi.

—_No puede ser. _—Kakashi frunció las cejas, tirando del brazo de Naruto para colocarlo detrás de él. Poniéndose en la misma posición donde antes estaba el rubio, vigiló desde las sombras ante cualquier indició de movimiento. —_ ¿Por qué…? ¿Quién ha sido?_

—Ka-

Kakashi se apresuró a poner una mano en la boca de Naruto, demandando silencio. Él asintió. Los gritos seguían resonando, y por un instante, el fuego invadió al ya perturbado bosque. Los alaridos se volvieron de agonía y entre ellos, uno cuerdo resonó hasta los oídos de ambos hombres.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Itachi!

Naruto y el ninja copia en automático se miraron. Ahí estaba la oportunidad de capturar a uno. Pero Kakashi conocía mejor que nadie los riesgos de salir en ese momento, para un ninja poco experimentado como Naruto podría salir mal. Lo mejor era dejar que el ruido pasara, no estaba seguro de poder cuidar a Naruto.

— ¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei! —reclamó Naruto, sorprendido de su poca falta de voluntad. — ¡Ese sujeto es al que buscamos!

—Sí, pero-

— ¡Andando! —Naruto quiso pasar por el hielo, Kakashi le colocó una mano en su pecho para detenerlo, y al instante en que Naruto estaba por reclamar, el hielo se partió en mil pedazos. Dejando ver a al menos cinco _personas_ que gritaron al verlos y corrieron directo a ellos.

— ¡Muévete! —gritó Kakashi, lanzado a Naruto hacía atrás. Sacando sus armas ninjas, logró rebanar la cabeza de tres de un sentón, salpicando sangre entre las paredes de la cueva, el hielo de afuera y el rostro de Naruto. —Naruto, levántate. —ordenó, haciéndose cargo de otro y esquivando al último que quedaba.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, lanzándose sobre este, enterró un kunai en la cabeza del muerto.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, toma tus cosas. —ordenó Kakashi, notando que ya un conjunto de diez buscaba llegar a ellos. Naruto obedeció sin rechistar, retirándose con la manga la sangre que tenía sobre el rostro, le picaba como si fuera una herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Kakashi dio un saltó a donde se encontraba el grupo, activando el chidori se encargó de ellos en un instante. Naruto no tardó en ponerse a su lado, mirando para todos lados, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo; los rostros de esos _muertos_, estaban para morirse de terror. Les faltaban partes de ellos, tal y como había dicho Kakashi.

—La horda está por allá. —señaló Kakashi, a donde estaba el fuego. Luego visualizó detrás de él, era imposible marcharse por la explanada de nieve sin que atrajeran la atención de la horda e incluso del mismo Itachi Uchiha; descubriría que los ninjas de Konoha estaban detrás de él. Lo mejor era internarse en el bosque, aunque fuera a exponer a Naruto, ya se las arreglaría para protegerlo. —Y es justo a donde iremos.

— ¿Estás loco, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto, observándole como si hubiera perdido los cabales. — ¡Es justo donde están!

—Confía en mí, Naruto. No dejaré que te pase nada. Nunca. —prometió Kakashi, jalándolo del brazo. —Parece ser que el que controla el Edo-tensei no nos ha detectado, por lo que será fácil irse por los árboles. Los muertos no suelen escalar a menos que el controlador se los ordene, así que estamos en ventaja. Aunque su Edo-tensei no es perfecto, me sorprende que pueda controlar a tantos, debe de tener un manejo increíble de chakra.

— ¿Y las personas que están internadas en el bosque? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado. Estaban en el primer árbol, los pocos muertos que los detectaron, buscaban llegar a ellos de alguna forma.

—No podemos hacer mucho por ellos.

—Sensei…

—Sigamos moviéndonos antes de que nos detecten. —Kakashi se volteó a Naruto antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando. —Promete que no harás ninguna estupidez como lanzarte en medio para proteger a esas personas.

— ¿Eh?

—Naruto, hablo enserio.

Él frunció la boca y pasó al siguiente árbol, ignorando a Kakashi.

Mientras iban de árbol en árbol, el nivel de dificultad incrementaba cada vez más, los del centro parecían estar atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento. Naruto incluso se sorprendió que, cuando al tragar saliva, dos de ellos voltearan a la dirección del árbol, buscando una pista de que alguien siguiera ahí. Kakashi le dio unas indicaciones con las manos, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, obedeciendo.

Con un kunai logró clavar un shuriken a un árbol lejano, los muertos parecieron ponerle atención a aquel ruido, por lo que Naruto pudo pasar a la siguiente rama sin ningún problema al igual que Kakashi. Entonces, al llegar a ese árbol, se dieron cuenta que quizás no habría sido tan malo ser detectados por el Uchiha; pues ahora los muertos estaban en los árboles, observándolos con esas cuencas vacías u ojos en blanco.

—Mierda, ¡corre, Naruto! —gritó Kakashi, emprendiendo la partida a toda velocidad.

Naruto sintió que el sudor le escurría por los lados, la sangre le seguía picando y ante aquella distracción uno de estos muertos le tomó el pie, atrayéndolo de golpe hacía abajo. Justo a donde unos metros más adelante se escuchaban las otras personas que también se encontraban ahí.

Kakashi lanzó toda la cantidad de kunais que tenía, alejando a los más que pudiera, Naruto lanzó una fumikage shuriken, acabando con los que comenzaban a rodearlos. Entre tanto ajetreó, buscando sobrevivir, Kakashi notó a dos figuras que parecían observarlos desde la sombra.

—Maldita sea. —bufó, acabando con otro.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se metía por sus ojos, buscó quitársela para no quedar ciega, no obstante, traspilló con sus pies y cayó de lleno al suelo, lastimándose la espalda con una roca que se le enterró por la espalda. Con un kunai logró atravesar el cráneo de uno de aquellos seres que los estaban atacando, la sangre volvió a rebotar de él, embarrando su cara completamente. Sakura miró a Tobi por microsegundos, él parecía estar luchando con su propia horda, así que sin perder más tiempo, puso en el cuerpo del reciente muerto un papel explosivo y dándole un roce suave a este, lo mandó de un puñetazo a los nuevos muertos vivientes que iban a ellos, provocando que varios salieran volando hacía atrás.

La chica se puso de pie de un saltó, tomando la cabeza de uno de los que estaba a punto de atacarla, pateándolo por detrás, se dio impulso sobre su espalda y lo atrajo al frente, arrancándole la cabeza en el proceso.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, Tobi! —gritó Sakura, queriendo correr a él.

— ¡No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay donde escondernos! —espetó Tobi, liberándose de tres de esos muertos con un una cadena de acero, logrando volar sus cabezas de un golpetazo.

— ¡Itachi y Orochimaru ya se han marchado!

— ¡Eso ya lo… Sakura! —gritó al ver que la chica era derribada por al menos diez de ellos. Sakura gritó de dolor al sentir como la mordida de uno le arrancaba un pedazo de carne de la pantorrilla. Tobi miró como Sakura estaba batallando con ellos, y por un instante quiso ser un observador, verla morir de una vez por todas.

— ¡RASENGAN!

El estallido de energía, destruyó a los cincos muertos que estaban encima de Sakura.

Un par de kunai volaron a la luz de la luna, clavándose en las cabezas de los muertos, seguido de una técnica que Tobi reconoció lleno de asco. El chidori se movió a gran velocidad a través de todos los muertos que habían pasado el fuego, Tobi chasqueó la lengua con fuerza, irritado.

— ¡Estás desangrándote! —gritó Naruto al ver la herida de Sakura. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, buscando calmar por unos momentos el dolor, para poderse concentrar en los jutsus de curación. — ¡Kakashi-sensei!

— ¡Tomalá en brazos y andando! —ordenó Kakashi. —Me encargaré de ellos para darles tiempo.

—No te hagas el chulo. —bramó Tobi, quitándolo de en medio, haciendo las poses de manos correspondientes, subió su mascara en un instante. — _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. _

El fuego que emanó de Tobi quemó todo a su paso, vivo o muerto. Mientras que Kakashi se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, observando al que una vez llamó, amigo.


	7. Promesa maldita

**7\. Promesa maldita. **

— ¡Muévete! —gritó Sakura empujando a Naruto para que uno de los restantes muertos no le atacara. Naruto cayó de sentón, observando como la chica de una patada le arrancaba la cabeza. Ella se puso de pie cojeando, observando el fuego. Naruto miró su pierna, estaba sangrando bastante y podía ver el musculo.

Las llamas que emanó Tobi parecía detenerlos un poco; quién los controlaba no quería arriesgar todos los cuerpos o eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que comenzaron a traer los cuerpos ya inservibles, lanzándolos al fuego, comenzando a hacer un puente entre él.

— ¡Corran! —espetó Naruto.

Los cuatro ninjas notaron que el bosque restante no sería suficiente para esconderse, tampoco podrían regresar sobre sus pasos. Lo único que quedaba era esa enorme explanada, cubierta con hielo, que los pondría a la vista de todos (si es que siguieran ahí). Sakura miró atrás un instante, los primeros muertos ya estaban pasando y comenzaban a correr directo a ellos, quién los controlaba de verdad tenía un perfecto manejo sobre ellos, era admirable. Sacudió sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en lo importante; no tenía otra opción, debía poder romper el hielo de la explanada si querían tener una oportunidad.

Detuvo su corrida cuando llegaron a la mitad de la explanada, Tobi siguió en marcha y Kakashi junto a Naruto se pararon unos metros detrás de ella, sin saber que estaba a punto de hacer. No la conocían de nada, no tenían porque quedarse y, sobre todo, Kakashi debía de proteger a Naruto ante todo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para huir.

—Vamos, Naruto. —dijo Kakashi, jalándolo.

—Espe-

—No. —cortó y lo tomó de la cintura, cargándolo sobre su hombro y echándose a correr de nueva cuenta.

Naruto iba a protestar que no era un buen comportamiento ninja abandonar a alguien en tanto peligro, sin embargo, comenzó a notar que de las manos de la chica se emanaba chakra. Ella estaba mirando a ambos lados, a pesar de que los enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca; cuando Naruto juró que ya la habían logrado atrapar, Sakura comenzó a estrellar velozmente sus puños contra el suelo, en una ráfaga imparable.

—Sensei…—llamó Naruto, incorporándose. Kakashi sintió estremecerse algo bajo sus pies, las grietas estaban alcanzándolos.

— ¡Corra, corra, corra! —vociferó el chico, bajándose rápidamente de su hombro para que ambos pudieran librarla de ahí. Tobi ya estaba muchos metros adelante, casi llegando a donde comenzaban los arboles de nuevo. No parecía importarle mucho lo que su compañera acababa de hacer.

Kakashi pensó con resentimiento que él siempre era así.

El hielo tardó menos de un minuto en estallar estruendosamente, llevándose al agua a los muertos que estaban delante de Sakura. Ella cambió entonces la técnica, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente, hizo un sello, tal y como Yahiko se lo enseñó, al sentir el agua palpar sus manos, sonrió, sabiendo que tenía el control. Alzó las manos un momento, dejándolas caer al instante, como si acabara de dar un latigazo. El agua que yacía debajo del hielo salió a relucir, estremeciendo a su alrededor todo el hielo que quedaba.

Sakura al ver lo que había causado, comenzó a correr en dirección a los demás, mientras activaba la marca en su frente, llenándose de marcas negras por todo el cuerpo. La mordida que le dieron, arrancándole un pedazo de carne, comenzó a regenerarse, permitiéndole una corrida más veloz y poder seguir rompiendo el suelo con cada paso que daba. El agua seguía impidiendo a los muertos moverse, los apresaba e intentaba ahogarlos en ella.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Corran! —rechistó Sakura al llegar al lado de Tobi, Kakashi y Naruto.

Estos dos últimos parecían no salir de su sorpresa, sobre todo Kakashi, que ya había observado ese jutsu en Tsunade. Naruto solo estaba impresionado por las maniobras de la chica y su increíble fuerza.

Aún en la noche oscura, con la nueve cayendo en sus hombros, los cuatro ninjas se internaron de lleno en el bosque. Escuchan de fondo al agua comenzar a calmarse, pero debido a que el hielo en el lago fue destruido por completo, incluso al portador del Edo-Tensei, le costaría trabajo pasar a todos sus muertos por ahí, sobre todo porque no eran ninjas.

— ¿Los dejamos atrás? —preguntó Naruto, sintiendo escalofríos. El agua congelada había alcanzado a empaparlo. Sakura estaba peor.

— ¿Por qué seguimos con ellos? —refunfuñó Tobi.

—Quéjate cuando yo no me esté muriendo de frío. —barbulló Sakura, entre dientes. —Perdimos nuestras cosas allá atrás, tenemos que ir a la aldea más cercana antes de que me muera de hipotermia.

—Son ninjas de Konoha. —Tobi alcanzó el paso de Sakura, deteniéndola por el hombro.

—Pues enfréntate a ellos si quieres, yo buscaré con qué abrigarme. —declaró, quitándose el agarre de encima.

Sakura lo que más quería ahora mismo era reventarle la máscara en pedazos, junto a su cara. Suspiró. No podía enfrentarlo; Yahiko le pidió sobrevivir y así lo haría, no era demasiado poderosa todavía para un mano a mano contra Tobi. Y es que, a comparación de lo que él pensaba, Yahiko y Nagato continuamente le recordaban que tuviera cuidado con él, de hecho, con todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Eran maleantes, delincuentes buscados por todas las aldeas y tardarían menos que Hidan hablando de su religión, en venderla. Sería muy estúpida si ignorara eso; Sakura lo confirmó a los doce años, que fue la primera vez que Tobi quiso dejarla morir.

No podía confiar en nadie, sin embargo, dada la situación en la que estaban, pensaba que aquel imbécil sería más inteligente para dejarle vivir porque era de gran ayuda, para curarlo y para atrapar a Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó Sakura, toscamente, volteándose para encarar a los ninjas de Konoha. Llevaban veinte minutos caminando, no se veía ninguna luz entre la espesura del bosque. Ella seguía congelándose.

Naruto casi se choca con ella, tuvo que frenar de pronto y dar dos pasos atrás para quedar a una distancia apropiada.

—N-Na…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Obito? —preguntó Kakashi al fin, apartando a Naruto.

—Vaya, pensé que te quedarías callado, como siempre. —bufó el contrario, sin mucha importancia. —Sueles hacer nada por tus amigos después de todo.

Sakura se agarró los codos, buscando calor, ojalá el Byakugo sirviera también para regularizar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te uniste a Akatsuki después de tanto tiempo? —bufó Kakashi. — ¿A la organización más peligrosa entre tantas?

— ¿Akatsuki? —murmuró Naruto. Algo había escuchado hablar a su padre y a Jiraya de eso, aunque no podía recordarlo claramente.

— ¿Obito? —Sakura se giró a su compañero, alzando una ceja. — ¿Conoces a este sujeto?

—No.

—Sí. —escupió Kakashi.

— ¿Hicieron una especie de trato en llevar máscara? Es muy molesto. —recriminó ella. Luego miró al rubio. — ¿Y este?

— ¡Soy…!

—Nadie. Nos vamos. —declaró Kakashi, apartando todavía más a Naruto. —Escuchen, fue una coincidencia encontrarnos, hagamos que no se vuelva a repetir, de lo contrario me veré obligado a llevarlos a Konoha. A ambos. —y miró a Tobi con recelo.

—Ya has roto muchas promesas, Kakashi. —rezongó Obito. —Romper la última que te queda no sería de extrañar.

Sakura compungió la cara con asco. —Parecen idiotas tirándose indirectas. —bramó. —A mí no me interesa si son ninjas de la hoja, mucho menos que nos hagas amenazas. Lo que sé, es que van por mi objetivo, y en cuanto los deje ir, vendrán con más ninjas.

—Les dejaré en libertad por ayudarnos a salir con vida de ese lugar. —espetó Kakashi.

— ¿Y quién dijo que los ayude? —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Ustedes también están en busca de los Uchiha? —preguntó Naruto.

— ¿Akatsuki los está reclutando?

Tobi y Sakura se miraron, molestos por las preguntas. Kakashi se dirigió por un segundo a Naruto, Obito era peligroso y esa chica, aparte de ser ninja médico, tenía una fuerza monstruosa, el elemento agua y tierra, pelear contra ambos se le dificultaría de más. Tenía que cuidar que no hirieran a Naruto y que decir de que se enteraran que era el jinchuriki.

—Nos vamos.

—Yo creo que no. —dijo una voz cantarina detrás de ellos.

Kakashi se tiró sobre Naruto, esquivando una enorme cantidad de serpientes que salieron en su dirección. La presencia de Orochimaru de nuevo se hizo presente, causando pavor en todos. Sakura intentó mirar más allá del bosque, no obstante, solo consiguió que una enorme bola de fuego saliera disparada a ella; era Itachi Uchiha. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se tuvo que haber aliado con Orochimaru?

—Te has convertido en una gran ninja, Sakura. —comentó Orochimaru, encima de la cabeza de una de sus serpientes. —Seguro pagaran mucho por ti.

—Vete a la mierda. —contestó ella, alejando a uno de los reptiles de un puñetazo.

Tobi miró a Orochimaru y después a Itachi.

—No debes confiar en él. —comentó. —Él solo está buscando un cuerpo para hacerse de él, tú, Itachi Uchiha, eres el más indicado para eso.

—Eso es una mentira, Obito Uchiha. —rio Orochimaru; Sakura que acababa de romper la cabeza de otra serpiente contempló con asombro a Tobi. ¿Uchiha? ¿Él era un Uchiha?

— ¡Cuidado! —Naruto se lanzó a Sakura, arrastrándola por el suelo hasta golpearse con un árbol. Ella sintió que la piel se le llenaba de heridas debido a la fuerza; la serpiente de Orochimaru volvió a dirigir un ataque a ellos dos, Sakura entonces tomó a un aturdido Naruto colgándoselo en el hombro y de un salto volvió a esquivar. Lanzando un kunai con explosivos, Naruto consiguió que parara por un momento.

— ¿De que hablas? —Tobi que estaba del otro lado, junto a Kakashi, se puso serio, sabiendo lo que vendría.

—El cuerpo perfecto para Orochimaru… es el tuyo. —sentenció Itachi.

Kakashi se quedó seco, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. La promesa antes dada volvió a su cabeza, golpeando con fuerza para no ser olvidada.

La sonrisa de Rin inundó su mente, mientras tomando su mano, le pedía proteger siempre a Obito Uchiha.


End file.
